Jako obvykle
by ellenofausten
Summary: Normální den v životě páru Asami a Akihito. / Tato fanfiction je překlad užasné fanfiction Business as usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin.


„Jako obvykle" je český překlad úžasné fanfiction Business as usual od autorky Kadzuki Fuchoin.

Tato fanfiction je napsán na základě mangy YOU'RE MY LOVEPRIZE IN VIEWFINDER by Yamane Ayano, která je vlastníkem těchto dechberoucích postav. Kadzuki Fuchoin nezískává žádný výdělek z psaní této fanfiction, stejně jako já z jejího překladu.

* * *

Asami zvedl svůj mobil ihned při prvním zazvonění: „Akihito," pousmál se.

„Asami?"

„Stalo se něco?" zeptal se Asami, když slyšel jak fotograf otálí s odpovědí.

„Uhm, ta makrela, kterou si mi řekl ať koupím? Tak ta je vyprodaná. Prodavač mi řekl, že strašně rychle byly pryč. Tak já místo ní koupím druhou nejlepší variantu."

„Ne, jasně jsem ti řekl, že chci právě jenom tuhle na večeri."

„A já jsem ti teďkom řekl, že je vyprodaná, ty bastarde." Akihito odpověděl sarkasticky.

Asami seděl ve svém koženém křesle. Nevšímal si, že jeho bodyguardi a tajemník stojí v místnosti a promluvil: „Zkusil si Marukoshi?"

Akihito si pohrdavě odfrknul. „Myslíš ten předražený obchod, kde prodávají všechno za dvojnásobnou cenu? Ani k sakru náhodou! Nezaplatím za něco tak vysokou cenu, když to můžu získat jinde levněji!"

„Použij moji kreditku. Nedal jsem ti ji minulý týden?" Asami se uchichtnul. Volnou rukou odeptnul pouzdro a vytáhl svoji zbraň.

„NEPOUŽIJU kreditku!" vykřikl Akihito. „Můžu si dovolit koupit zatracenou rybu! Jenom tam nenávidím chodit! Víš jakou má Marukoshi přezdívku? Je znám jako obchod pro bohaté paničky!" ušklíbl se.

„Ty jsi bohatá panička."

„Bastarde! Já nejsem tvoje panička!" vykřikl Akihito.

Asami musel odtáhnout mobil od ucha. Jeho chlapec umí skutečně řvát, když je rozzuřený. Po sérii slov _bastard, pitomec a perverzní yakuza_ se fotograf uklidnil, a tak si Asami přiložil mobil zpátky k uchu.

„Prostě kup všechno, co potřebuješ tam. Použij kartu, Akihito," přikázal yakuza, zatímco si kontroval zbraň.

Tentokráte si jeho milenec povzdechl. „Ale já nechci! Prodavačka a pokladní jsou mrchy! Posledně když jsem tam pro něco šel, zíraly na moje natrhlé džíny a smály se mi, aniž by se to snažili nějako zakrýt!"

Asami si dokázal představit, jak jeho milenec špulí pusu. _Musí si taky určitě kousat ret._ Má to ve zvyku, když je ve svém „fňukacím" módu.

„Proč, ty děvky," Asami odpovědl klidně, i přestože cítil jak v něm začíná bublat vztek.

„Jo no," souhlasil Akihito předtím než pokračoval, „tak můžu koupit jinou..?

„Ne," Asami se podíval na Kirishimu, který hned k němu přistoupil a podal mu čistou utěrku. Poté vzal jeho mobil a přiložil mu ho k uchu, zatímco drogový lord profesionálně rozložil svou zbraň, aby ji vyčistil.

„Ale já ji nemůžu nikde jinde najít, ty bastarde! Jsi tak vybíravý v jídle! Když teďkom nemám všechny přísady, nemůžeme si místo ní objednat dnes večer sushi?"

Asami se usmál. Věděl, že se ho jeho milenec snaží obelstit, aby souhlasil. „Jsem už přejezený sushi. Už jsem ho jedli třikrát na večeři."

„Zatraceně," zamumlal fotograf, když si uvědomil, že je Asami neoblomný.

Po vyčištění zbraně ji Asami složil zase zpátky. „Jdi teď do Marukoshi a zamávej jim svou platinovou kartou před očima "

„A co jim mám jako říci? Že chci koupit makrelu kreditkou?" řekl Akihito sarkasticky.

„Ne, zamávaj jí před nimi a řekni, že chceš koupit celý obchod." Asami pokynul prstem svým bodyguardům, kteří mu poté předali šest nábojů. Asami podal svou zbraň Kirishimovi a jeho vždy svědomitý tajemník mu zpátky vrátil mobil, předtím než začal plnit zásobník.

„CO? Ty si se snad k sakru zblánil, ne? Je vůbec možné si koupit obchod jenom se zatracenou kreditkou?

Yakuza se uchichtnul. „Nejsem si jistý ohledně jiných kreditek, ale ta, kterou právě držíš pod mým jménem, to rozhodně dokáže."

„Šílený, perverzní bastarde."

„Ještě jednou mě něčím nazveš a přivážu tě k posteli na celou noc," vyhrožoval Asami. Kirishima dokončil svůj úkol a předal mu zpátky zbraň.

„Arg! Ok, ok, jak chceš! Ale pokud se mi budou smát tak strávim noc u Koua!" vyhrožoval tentokráte fotograf.

Asami se zakřenil. „Pokud ano, ujistím se, aby ty děvky zmlky nadobro."

„Asami!"

„Buď hodný Akihito. Jdi nakoupit. Budu doma za dvě hodiny," Asami ukončil rozhovor.

Držíce svoji oblíbenou zbraň, se postavil ze svého koženého křesla a pomalu přesel k muži klečícího na zemi. Na jeho pokývnutí bodyguardi odstranili klečícímu muži roubík. Ten muž měl tolik nervů na to, aby ukradl a rozdělil na menší balíčky 5 kilo heroinu, aby je mohl prodat feťákům. Neměl vůbec ale štěstí, neboť jeho druhý zákazník byl Asamiho skrytý agent, který neváhal ho nahlásit svému šéfovi.

„Tak kde jsme skončili?" Asami zkroutil rty do úsměvu.

„Prosím, Asami sama. Nikdy už to neudělám. Přísahám! Budu..," mužovy prosby byly uťaty pěstí do čelisti, kterou mu uštědřil Suoh.

Vzápětí se ozvalo nepříjemné prasktnutí a muž zařval bolestí. Po dalším Asamiho kývnutí, Suoh zkroutil mužovu paži tak až bylo slyšet další hlasté prasktnutí.

„Prosím Asami sama... odpusťte mi!" muž křikl.

„Kirishima, dnes se cítím velkoryse." Asami se usmál, zatímco pozvedl svoji zbraň k mužově hlavě.

Kihishima si posunul svoje brýle zpátky ke kořeni nosu, souhlasně přikyvujíc. „Vskutku, Asami sama."

Bez toho aniž by čekal až muž promluví, Asami vypálil dvě rány, v jejiž důsledku se muž sesunul mrtvý k zemi.

Asami předal svoji zbraň Kirishimovi a poté obrátil svoji pozornost na své drahé italské mokasíny, dívajíc se na ně nespokojeně. Krev toho odporného bastarda mu totiž pošpinila jeho boty.

Bodyguardi, tušíce Asamiho temný pohled, se urychleně sehnuli, aby utřeli skrvny z jeho bot. Kirishima schoval zbraň a zvedl Asamiho kabát z křesla. Pomohl svému šéfovi si obléct tento na míru ušitý kousek a poté mu zpravil knoflíčky.

Poté co Kirishima skončil, se zadíval na mrtvolu na podlaze. Ten bastard měl skutečně štěstí. Asami totiž nejdříve chtěl použít svou katanu, aby ho vykuchal, ale telefon od Takaby ho uvrhl do tak dobré nálady, že se rozhodl ukončit život toho bezceného kusu masa pouze dvěma výstřely.

„Kirishima, zavolej mému právníkovi a nechej ho hned eskortovat do Marukoshi. Řekni mu ať koupí ten zatracený obchod a napíše ho na Akihitovo jméno." Asami odešel z místnosti aniž by se podíval zpátky, nechávají své věrné bodyguardy, aby se vypořádali s nepořádkem.

Kirishima okamžitě vytáhnul svůj mobil, aby si zavolal. „Už je to vyřízeno, Asami sama," řekl po chvíli.

Asami vstoupil do své kanceláře. „Dobře. Pošli mi hned všechny důležité zprávy, na které se musím podívat. Musím být doma na večeři."

„Hai, Asami sama," Kirishima odešel z jeho kanceléře a šel splnil své povinnosti.

Když se Asami dostal domů o hodinu později než zamýšlel, našel svého milence rozvaleného na pohovce. Televize byla zapnutá, ale Asami si všimnul, že ji jeho milenec nevnímá.

„Přišel si pozdě!" vstal Akihito dopáleně. Přesel k jídelnímu stolu, kde bylo připraveno Asamim preferované jídlo. „Teďkom ho musím ohřát."

Asami si sundal kabát a dal ho Akihitovi. Jeho milenec si ho převzal bez námitek.

„Proč si přišel tak pozdě? Řekl si, že budeš doma za dvě hodiny."

Asami vzal do dlaní Akihitův obličej předtím než ho drsně políbil. „Jako obvykle," odpověděl, když přerušil polibek.


End file.
